falloutfandomcom_hu-20200214-history
Kitaszítottak
|game =FO3 |image =Fallout_3_Outcast_Emblem.png |desc = |founder =Protector Henry Casdin |leader =Protector Henry Casdin |headquarters =Fort Independence |locations =Fort Independence Outcast Outpost |members =Protector Casdin Protector McGraw Defender Morgan Defender Rockfowl Defender Morrill Defender Sibley Specialist Olin |related =Brotherhood of Steel Midwestern Brotherhood of Steel Capital Wasteland Brotherhood of Steel }} The Brotherhood Outcasts are former members of the Capital Wasteland Brotherhood of Steel and are led by Protector Henry Casdin. They believe that, by abandoning the Brotherhood of Steel’s primary mission of acquiring lost technologies, Elder Owyn Lyons has abandoned the very values that defined the order itself. After leaving the Citadel, they dedicated their lives to what they consider the Brotherhood of Steel’s only mission – the acquisition of lost and new technology to help human civilization rebuild itself to its former level. Overview Brotherhood Outcasts wear power armor repainted black and red. To compensate for their reduced numbers, the Outcasts have supplemented their forces with a number of reprogrammed robobrains, sentry bots, and protectrons painted with the same colors. In addition to procuring and stockpiling technology from the Capital Wasteland's many ruins, the Outcasts analyze and reverse-engineer them, leaving logs at their bases that record their work. Their main base in the Washington, D.C. area is Fort Independence, though there is at least one other known Outcast Outpost. While the Brotherhood of Steel patrols the D.C. ruins, Brotherhood Outcast patrols are common in the Capital Wasteland. Outcast patrols typically involve three Brotherhood Outcasts (often comprised of one armed with a ranged weapon, one armed with a melee weapon, and one armed with a heavy weapon) or, more commonly, 1-2 outcasts and an Outcast protectron or robobrain. There are three "ranks" of Brotherhood Outcast, which appear according to the player's level, with higher-level Outcasts possessing more hit points and better weapons. Outcast patrols are neutral if not quite friendly towards the player, and will fight against hostile enemies such as raiders, Enclave, critters, and rogue robots. Ranks The Outcasts use the Protector, Defender and Specialist ranks, which are equivalent to Paladin, Knight, and Scribe ranks in the Brotherhood of Steel. Known members *At Fort Independence: **Protector Henry Casdin **Defender Anne Marie Morgan **Defender Rococo Rockfowl *At the Outcast Outpost: **Protector McGraw **Defender Sibley **Defender Morrill **Specialist Olin *Other Outcasts: **T.T. Bowser **J.J. Browne **J.T. Benning **R.R. Rasting **L.J. Rogers **Branchtender Linden (former member) *Known allies **Lone Wanderer (freelance Collection Agent hired by Protector Casdin) Attitude towards Wastelanders The Brotherhood of Steel Outcasts show great disdain towards wastelanders. While not hostile, they will constantly insult and berate the player. Though the player can make a deal with them at Fort Independence, it is not possible to join their faction. If the player is caught trying to enter their base or killing Protector Henry Casdin, the Outcasts will become hostile, unless the player has delivered enough technology to them to be considered a friend. Even if you're considered a friend, the Outcasts will still berate you for your assumed technological backwardness. Access to Fort Independence is never "given" but after supplying Protector Casdin with enough scrap metal, energy weapons, and/or Power Armors, the dialog option "So are we good? Do you trust me enough now?" appears when speaking to Protector Casdin. This is usually when it becomes safe to pick the locked door to Fort Independence, providing the player does not pick the lock with an Outcast watching. Protector Casdin does engage in nearby firefights and can sometimes be found dead at Fort Independence making the free form quest to deliver materials impossible. Searching his corpse reveals a door key, but using it will still turn the Outcasts hostile upon entering Fort Independence. Outcast members are scripted as evil characters (despite being more gray in outlook than black). Thus, fingers can be taken off their corpses if the player character takes the Lawbringer perk. Interestingly, Protector Casdin, Defender Rockfowl, and Defender Morgan drop ears instead. History thumb "Always remember the fires that we were forged in. Those who forget are lost." -Outcast motto found on a terminal in Fort Independence. Some time after the destruction of the Enclave in the Core Region, the Brotherhood of Steel ruling council, based in the Lost Hills bunker in Southern California, decided to send a contingent of soldiers to the East Coast, to recover any and all advanced technology from Washington, D.C. and to investigate the reports of super mutant activity in the region. When the Brotherhood expeditionary force reached the East Coast, they found the Pentagon largely destroyed, but they found there a technological marvel that, if restored, could help the Brotherhood rebuild a strength and reputation that had been declining steadily for years. After the discovery, Paladin Owyn Lyons, the leader of the expedition, was promoted to Elder. A permanent base known as the Citadel was built into and beneath the ruins of the Pentagon. Lyons and his soldiers also found the super mutants in the urban ruins of downtown Washington and helped stop the mutant tide from overtaking the entire region keeping them at bay from encroaching on the Capital Wasteland beyond the ruins of the capital city. Eventually Elder Lyons decided to make the protection of the innocent inhabitants of the Capital Wasteland from super mutants and other threats like raiders and slavers his main priority. In response, the Lost Hills Brotherhood elders cut off all support to the East Coast faction of the Brotherhood, while still recognizing him as a leader of the Brotherhood of Steel, and the Citadel as their D.C. headquarters. Most of Elder Lyons’ soldiers supported his dedication to the people of the Capital Wasteland, and were proud of their leader’s commitment to honor and heroism. But there were those, including Lyons' second in command, Paladin Henry Casdin, who voiced their opposition – loudly, and aggressively. They believed that by abandoning the Brotherhood of Steel’s primary mission of acquiring lost and new technologies, Elder Lyons had abandoned the very values that defined the order itself. One night, the dissenters departed from the Citadel, absconding with weapons, power armor, and other pieces of advanced technology and equipment. This was, without question, Owyn Lyons’ darkest hour. He had become a man of compassion and understanding, and could not help but sympathize with those who had left: he had abandoned the Brotherhood’s primary mission. He recognized that, and took full responsibility for the schism in his ranks. Some of the Knights and Paladins who left had been his battle brothers for years. Together, they had shared victory and loss, pain and elation. But to those soldiers loyal to Elder Lyons, this dereliction of duty and theft of technology was an act of cowardice and treason. Lyons was left with little choice: he branded the dissenters “Outcasts”, traitors to the Brotherhood of Steel– it was a name they would ultimately wear as a badge of honor, proud of the distance it put between themselves and Lyons’ “soldier sycophants”. Related quests The Outcast Collection Agent The Lone Wanderer can talk with Protector Casdin at Fort Independence, who can arrange a deal between the Outcasts and the Lone Wanderer to trade various technological items for useful supplies. ''Operation: Anchorage The Outcasts play a major role in Operation: Anchorage, in which a group of Outcasts in the Outcast Outpost under the command of Protector McGraw is trying to acquire advanced military tools, and the only way to enter the locked room containing these relics is by completing a military simulation only the player can enter. See also: * Aiding the Outcasts * Operation: Anchorage. Combat Statistics |Image=Fallout 3 Outcast Power Armour.png |Race=Human |Affiliation=Outcasts |Role=Outcasts |Location=Fort Independence Random Outcast Outpost |Appearances=Fallout 3'' |BaseID=29673, 2967F, 29687 (melee) 29692, 2969a, 00a93 (gun) 296a2 (big gun) 296a6 (flamer) 2a7f1 (missile) |special=5ST, 5PE, 5EN, 5CH, 5IN, 5AG, 5LK 6ST, 5PE, 6EN, 4CH, 3IN, 6AG, 4LK 5ST, 6PE, 5EN, 4CH, 4IN, 7AG, 4LK 5ST, 7PE, 6EN, 4CH, 3IN, 6AG, 4LK }} Brotherhood Outcasts are formidable opponents. They have superior protection, weaponry, and skills to virtually every faction encountered in the Capital Wasteland, including raiders, Talon Company mercenaries, and most indigenous fauna the Wasteland has to offer. Outcasts generally operate in patrols, making them a bit more dangerous as all of them can open fire the second a hostile appears. Outcast patrols are generally weaker than Enclave kill-teams, however, and frequently lose to them in direct combat unless the Outcast squad is making use of heavy weapons. Fortunately for the player, Outcasts are usually not hostile (but gruff and rude) when encountered, making their appearance often helpful. Outcasts will fight any of the more hostile indigenous factions and creatures, saving you ammunition, time, and energy, and their fallen can be looted for Outcast power armor and advanced weapons. Many players have taken to eliminating Outcast teams in the field specifically for the gear they drop, as it can provide considerable income. Outcast Patrols generally use the following weapons: * 10mm SMG * R91 assault rifle * AEP7 laser pistol * Super sledge * Ripper * AER9 laser rifle * Missile launcher * Flamer * Minigun * Gatling laser (Higher level encounters often have the minigunner trade-up for one) * Frag grenades * Frag mines * Power fist * Any weapon salvaged from other enemies (If you see an Outcast carrying, say, a plasma rifle, combat shotgun, sniper rifle, or Chinese assault rifle, this is, more likely than not, the reason) In addition to having human members, the Outcasts make extensive use of protectrons and robobrains. A few squads will even make use of particularly powerful sentry bots, equipped with Gatling lasers.. All of the above can be easily-spotted by their red-and-black-flecked paint job, mimicking those of their Outcast masters. While the protectron is hardly a wonderful combatant, the robobrain can prove a challenge, and the sentry bot is outright deadly. Particularly strong squads have a higher concentration of better gear. Notable quotes *"Hey local, shouldn't you be banging rocks together or something?" *"Why don't you go bother the Brotherhood or something?" *"Casdin says you're clear." *"Keep your distance, mutt. No knowing what is breeding on you," *"Great, here's some of the local wildlife..." Locations * For a list of patrol locations, please refer to the discussion page. Notes * All Brotherhood Outcast patrols are considered evil. This means that they will incur no karma penalty when killed, and will potentially drop a finger for those with the Lawbringer perk. * You lose karma for destroying Outcast robots, or killing named Outcast members, like Henry Casdin. * All of the Brotherhood of Steel soldiers are hostile to Brotherhood Outcasts, though there are no locations where Outcasts and regular Brothers cross paths. * While textures for an Outcast Mr. Gutsy exist, they are unused, and Mr. Gutsy units do not spawn with Outcast patrols. Gallery File:OutcastRobobrain.jpg|Outcast Robobrain File:Outcast Sentry Bot.jpg|Outcast Sentry Bot File:Outcast Protectron.png|Outcast Protectron File:Outcast_Patrol 2.jpg|Outcast patrol near Fort Independence, featuring a Sentry Bot. de:Ausgestoßene der Bruderschaft en:Brotherhood Outcasts es:Proscritos de la Hermandad fi:Brotherhood of Steel Outcasts fr:Dissidents de la Confrérie it:Rinnegati della Confraternita ko:브라더후드 아웃캐스트 pl:Wygnańcy z Bractwa Stali pt:Brotherhood Outcasts ru:Изгои Братства uk:Ізгої Братства zh:兄弟會流放者 Category:Outcasts Category:Fallout 3 factions